The Prophecy Of Merlin
by MitchieTheHufflepuff
Summary: HP/SB NL/LL DM/OC times are dark but a new prophecy brings an ancient one to light who will fall who will rise. Short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal - to be unfaithful in guarding, maintaining, or fulfilling: to betray a trust.

Chapter One: Betrayal

Harry sat with his friends on the train in silence when finally Ron Weasley, Harry's first friend broke the silence. "Harry Hermione, Ginny and I have been talking and we have decided it is too dangerous being your friend so we no longer want to associate with you."

Harry merely nodded and stood up to leave but before he did he turned to me and said "Well Neville do you feel the same way?" I smiled at him and stood up then followed him out. I said "I happen to know Luna and a few others from the D.A. would be willing to be your friend. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan, Luna, Parvati and Padma Patil and Dean and Seamus. You don't need Ron or Hermione."

I clapped Harry on the shoulder then ducked back into the compartment and said "You three will remember that Harry has been nothing but kind to you and he saved your sisters life or in your case Hermione yours in second and third year. Do remember that when the world finds out that Ron Weasley Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger abandoned Harry James Potter."

I followed Harry down to another compartment with Luna Lovegood inside of it reading The Quibbler. Harry said "Hey Luna mind if we join you?" Luna looked up with her dreamy look and said "Harry Potter you are missing your usual cluster of Nargles. Neville Longbottom you have Wrackspurts nesting in your hair- you may want to deal with them." She handed me a corkscrew and a few moments later she said "They have left." We sat down Harry was sitting next to her and I was sitting across from them. I said "Harry would you like to come spend part of the summer with me?"

Harry looked up surprised and said "Yeah Nev I would love to how bout I write to you this summer and we will make the plans." Harry smiled and nodded then we played exploding snap until we were about three and a half hours away when Luna suddenly went rigid and spoke:

* * *

><p><strong><em>The time has come. <em>**

**_The ancient prophecy of Merlin will be fulfilled upon the seventh months end._**

**_Five will rise. _**

**_The Lion_**

**_The Raven_**

**_The Snake_**

**_The Badger_**

**_The Griffin_**

**_The five will unite all as the castle burns. Sides will be chosen as The Griffin is betrayed. _**

**_The Snake is white while the Griffin is black. Former enemies will unite. _**

**_Light is now Dark as the Leader has gone Dark. _**

**_Dark will fall the time has come for the Mighty to rise. _**

**_The Castle will burn on the new moon._**

* * *

><p>I looked at Harry and his eyes were wide as he stared at Luna. She slumped and after a few moments she looked up at me dreamy expression in place. I smiled at her then I pulled out a notebook and wrote down what I had heard and saw Harry doing the same thing. Luna laughed her mystical laugh and said "Working already and we haven't even gotten off the train." Before either of us had a chance to respond a black bird appeared at the window of the moving train and was carrying a letter.<p>

Harry stood to let the bird in and it dropped the letter at Harry's feet. I noticed it had the Seal of Gringotts. I said "Thats a Gringotts letter." Harry picked it up and opened it then said "We need to find Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy. We have ten minutes." He opened the door and pulled out his wand and muttered "_Accio Draco Malfoy Susan Bones._" Susan came hurtling from three compartments down and Malfoy came from the complete opposite end of the train. Harry caught them both easily and said "Look I am sorry but I don't have time to explain all I know is that us five are needed at Gringotts and our portkey leaves in 7 minutes _accio Draco Malfoy Susan Bones belongings_." The belongings came hurtling and Draco used a freezing charm on them to make them stop he then shrunk them and each person grabbed the shoelace that had come with the letter.

Harry said "Familia" and we felt the tug behind our navel. We dropped into a lunge room with a goblin sitting there. We all stood up and the goblin said "Hello humans I am Goblin chief Rangore and I have important business to discuss with you and we only have three and a half hours. Well sit down refreshments are on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap: Harry said "Familia" and we felt the tug behind our navel. We dropped into a lunge room with a goblin sitting there. We all stood up and the goblin said "Hello humans I am Goblin chief Rangore and I have important business to discuss with you and we only have three and a half hours. Well sit down refreshments are on the way._

**_Trust-reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing. _**

I sat down beside Neville and Luna sat next to Draco. Rangore said "As I am sure you Mr. Potter are aware you were betrayed by those closest to you. Also Miss. Lovegood has made a prophecy which you and Mr. Longbottom were present for. Now we have much to discuss first of all Draco with your father being convicted it is up to you to take on the title of Lord Malfoy. Mr. Longbottom with your father in his current medical state you must take on the title of Lord Longbottom and Mr. Potter you will need to take a blood test to determine your title." "Griphook" The new goblin walked in and said "Rangore chief." They mumbled in gobbledegook then Griphook motioned for me to follow so I did.

The walk was silent but short. We arrived at the room where there was a table with two chairs and a dagger and a piece of parchment. I sat in the chair closest to the door while Griphook sat in the one opposite. Griphook said "As I am sure you remember Mr. Potter I brought you to your vault when you turned eleven."

"I remember you explained to me the vault."

"Yes well Mr. Potter if you could place seven drops of blood on this parchment it will list all the families that you are entitled to." I did as I was asked and pricked my finger placing seven drops onto the paper. The blood absorbed and names began to appear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Potter<strong>_

_**Evans**_

**_Black_**

**_Embards_**

**_Efragos_**

**_Caier_**

**_Cezar_**

**_Dralgo_**

**_Donamo_**

**_Ravenclaw_**

**_Hufflepuff_**

**_Slytherin (through battle)_**

**_Gryffindor _**

**_Pendragon _**

**_le Fay _**

**_Emrys _**

* * *

><p>I stared at the names on the paper and Griphook said "Well it looks like your official title will be Lord Harry James Potter-Evans-Black-Embards-Efragos-Caier-Cezar-Dralgo-Donamo-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Pendragon-le Fey-Emrys. You may think about shortening that. It is quite a mouthful. You have earned quite a bit of gold Lord Potter."<p>

I groaned so much for being normal, I thought to myself. Griphook snapped his fingers and a pile of folders appeared. He opened one and said "The Evans-Potter combined when your mother married James. So that leaves you with a total of twelve Evans-Potter properties. Eight Black properties, Fourteen other properties all over Europe. Seven of your properties are in London they are all Unplottable."

"You have a property in the countryside and it is unplottable it is Gideon Caier's property it is a sprawling manor with 34 bedrooms and 40 bathroooms. There is a few other rooms that only the owners know about so as the secrets don't get out. There is a book that can be found by the house elves."

You have a property in Canada which is currently being used as a safe haven by one Remus J Lupin as per the orders of Former Lord Blacks wishes. Also you are emancipated. You have a total of 34 vaults your gold estimates at around 998, 347, 567,999 Galleons. 17 million Sickles and 23,000 Knuts. We can go visit your vaults after you meet with Rangore oh your Lordship ring are here." Griphook snapped and 16 rings appeared in front of me. I put each one on and finally they were all melded into one ring I sighed as I said "Alright lets go join the others."

* * *

><p>I followed Griphook to the other room where I saw Draco with his wand out and pointing it at Neville who had his wand out standing directly in front of Luna. They both shouted at the same time. Draco yelled "<em>Sectumsempra<em>." While Neville shouted "_Fiergos_" out of Nevilles wand shot a solid brick wall and it absorbed Draco's spell.

_"Confringo"_

_"Avis Oppugno"_

_"Stupefy"_

_"Elsessa"_

_"Forla Corupta"_

_"Acendio"_

_"Cheero"_

_"Expelliarmus"_

I finally found my voice and shouted out "_Accio_ Wands." I spoke with a deadly calm "What on earth is wrong with you? How dare you two insult the Goblins by pulling out a wand in Gringotts. As Purebloods you should know better. Sit down now. We will have this meeting like gentlemen. Luna are you alright?" Luna nodded and said "Yes Harry I am alright. Please sit and be calm. Time for fighting is over."

* * *

><p>Rangore said "Thank you Lord Potter. I hope your vaults remain full. Now we have called you five here because of The Prophecy Of Merlin. One week before he died Merlin made a prophecy. One that will be fulfilled this year. Five would be born as pure. One would wear the Snake one would wear the Lion one the Badger one the Raven and one the Gryffin. We have determined that it is you five. Merlin's symbol was the Griffin and Harry is a direct descendant of Emrys.<p>

"Draco is distantly related and has been a Slytherin since first year."

"Susan Bones is a distant relative to Helga Hufflepuff's third son. She wears the Badger."

"Luna Lovegood is Helena Raenclaws third son's relative. She wears the Raven"

"Neville Godric Frank Longbottom is David Gryffindor's great great great great great great grandson. He wears the Lion."

"You five will have extraordinary powers and will be the force that comes from the ashes of the castle that burns."

I said "How are we supposed to train in two months?"

"I believe the house in the countryside can help you. I can prepare a portkey for the five of you. We have nothing further to discuss. Lord Malfoy and Longbottom your vaults have been moved and the keys will be sent to you. You have two hours to shop. Then come back we have made each of you credit cards that work in the wizarding world and the muggle world." Rangore snapped his fingers and we each had a card. We stood and left the bank separately.


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap: "I believe the house in the countryside can help you. I can prepare a portkey for the five of you. We have nothing further to discuss. Lord Malfoy and Longbottom your vaults have been moved and the keys will be sent to you. You have two hours to shop. Then come back we have made each of you credit cards that work in the wizarding world and the muggle world." Rangore snapped his fingers and we each had a card. We stood and left the bank separately._

**Hurt - to cause mental pain to; offend or grieve**

I walked next to Harry and said "Harry we need untraceable wands and I will need to go into hiding. I had planned on running away as I do not want to be marked. I know where to get wands and other supplies. We should head to Conguela's and get two rooms one for the girls and one for the guys. There we will meet and make a list."

Harry said "Sly we can go to my place only myself and the Goblins know where it is. It is Gideon Caier's last property. I feel a pull leading me to it. Let us get the portkey and go there and find out why Rangore wanted us to go there and then we will make plans."

Harry went into the bank silently while I waited with my wand subtly drawn as well as I noticed Luna, Susan and Neville watching the entrance to Gringotts with rapt attention. A few moments later Harry came out carrying five sheets of various colored parchments and then we all headed to the Leaky Cauldron. We all sat cloaks hiding our faces in a booth and Harry said "Tom five butterbeers please." After Tom had brought them and Harry had paid he whispered "_muffliato"_.

He said "We were given five portkeys each one way. Three are to go the Caier Manor two are to leave one leaves in two minutes and when I activate the second we can leave Caier Manor. We will be arriving there and I will assign you rooms and we will sleep and tomorrow we will go to get supplies we will need." The portkey went off and we spun away then landed surprisingly all standing up and Harry said "I need everyone's full names."

"Draconis Alphard Malfoy" I said.

"Neville Jaymes Longbottom" said Neville.

"Lunastra Jennatte Lovegood" spoke Luna softly.

"Susan Helena Bones" Susan whispered.

Harry nodded then said "Stay here."

He wandered over to a spot ten feet away and lifted the carpet and placed his hand on the center and spoke "I Lord Harold James Evans-Potter-Black-Embards-Efragos-Caier-Cezar-Dralgo-Donamo-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Pendragon-le Fey-Emrys take hold of this manor and allow permanent lifelong access to Draconis Alphard Malfoy, Neville Jaymes Longbottom, Lunastra Jennatte Lovegood and Susan Helena Bones." He waited then we all felt a wave of magic and then he got up.

He said "Come on we have to find the head elf." Just then a house elf appeared and said "Hello Master I am Spindle and I am the Head house elf. I live to serve the Caier family. You are?"

Harry smiled and said "Spindle my name is Harry James Potter and I inherited this manor. Please call me Harry not Harry Potter or Sir. This is Draconis Malfoy, Susan Bones Neville Longbottom and Lunastra Lovegood we are your friends."

I said "Spindle can you please show us to our rooms?" Harry sighed and said "Yes can you please and can you please have the Daily Prophet for us every day."

Spindle said "Yes Masters Draconis and Harry." He snapped his fingers and our luggage lifted and we followed Spindle up the main stairs. We followed him down a hallway after three flights of stairs after that hallway we turned onto a shorted hallway and through a door at the end. He stopped once we were all through. He said "Now only four house elves can get through this ward and myself and only you guys. I have reset the wards now and if anyone else tries to come through here they will appear in the dungeons."

He began walking and stopped at the first door and said "Master Longbottom this will be your suite. The rooms will decorate to your desires." He opened the door and and his luggage floated in then he walked in.

We continued down the hall and Spindle stopped at a door fifteen feet down from Neville's and said "Mistress Lovegood this is your suite." And so then it was only Harry, Susan and I. Across from Luna I was told that would be my room. I however waited to see where Harry's room was. Down the hall from me Susan was given a room and finally at the end of the hall Harry was given the Master of the Manor suites. I saw that Luna and Nevile were watching as well.

Spindle said "Before all of you retire I would like to say that in two hours we will have lunch then Dinner will be at seven pm. Leave your trunks I will have an elf come and settle you all in. Why don't you guys all call out Maizie, Spiny, Kier, or Arta if you become lost and they will find you and bring you to the main foyer." I gestured to Luna and she took my arm and Susan and Neville joined us then we walked to the end of the hall. We wandered down to the second floor and tried the first door.

We walked into a huge library. As we were standing in shock a small house elf came up to us and said "Welcome younglings I am Conan. I am the head library elf. If you be needing anything call Conan and I will help you."

I smiled and said "Thank-you Conan we will call you if we need any thing." Conan walked away and then we left and tried the door across the hall it led into a fully stocked potions lab and it currently had seventeen cauldrons going at once. I walked around the room and noticed that there were four full cauldrons of newly finished _Felix Felicix_. Liquid luck. I took them off the fire and added a cooling charm then filled 100 vials of potions I put them in the potions cabinet.

I started a batch of _Freraie Canfreat. _The potion was a strong healing potion and would even heal snake bites. It was one that Severus had started.


End file.
